sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Κύπρου
Ηγεμόνες Κύπρου Cypriot monarchs thumb|300px| [[Ηγεμόνες Κύπρου Ηγεμόνες Κυπριακής Σαλαμίνας Σαλαμίνα Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Εποχής ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηγεμόνων. Κατάλογος Κλασσική Εποχή Δυναστεία 1η Teucrids (Τευκρίδες) Kings (Βασιλείς) (b.538 - 450) ... Euelthon, son of, Ευέλθων bef.538 - 525 Siromes ? , son of, Σίρωμος, Ο Σιρώμης ίσως ήταν Φοίνικας (Hiram) που κατέλαβε για ένα διάστημα τον θρόνο. Hersis ?, son of Euelthon, Χέρσις, Gorgus, son1 of Hersis, Γόργος, 500 - 498, 498 - 460 Onesilus, son2 of Hersis, Ονήσιλος, 498 *Γόργος 498 - 480 (παλινόρθωση) Philaon Φιλάων 480 - 465 Nicodemus, son of, Νικόδαμος, 465 - 450 Lacharidas Λαχαρίδας ? - ? Euanthes, son of, Ευάνθης, 450 Οι Τευκρίδες εξεδιώχθηκαν και η αρχή περιήλθε σε Φοίνικες βασιλείς (450). Δυναστεία 2η Phoenician (Φοινικική) Kings (Βασιλείς) (450 - 411) Ανώνυμος (αγνώσου ονόματος), 450 - 415 Audemon, son of, Αυδήμων, 415 - 411 Οι Φοίνικες εκδιώκονται από τον θρόνο (από τον Τευκρίδη Ευαγόρα) Δυναστεία 3η Teucrids (Τευκρίδες) Kings (Βασιλείς) (b.538 - 450) Euagoras I, son of, Ευαγόρας Β', 450 - 374 Pnytagoras I, son1 of Euagoras I, Πνυταγόρας Α', ? - 374 Nicocles, son2 of Euagoras I, Νικοκλής, 374 - 361 Euagoras II son of Nicocles, Ευαγόρας Β', 361 - 351 Pnytagoras II gson? of Euagoras I, Πνυταγόρας Β', 351 - 332 Nicocreon son of, Νικοκρέων, 332 - 311 Η Σαλαμίνα καταλαμβάνεται από την Αίγυπτο (υπό τον Πτολεμαίο Α΄) 311 Menelaus Μενέλαος (311 - 306) Antigonus Αντίγονος ο Μονόφθαλμος (306- 301) ---- Just north of modern Famagusta, on the east coast of Cyprus. The largest city of ancient Cyprus, and the site of a petty Kingdom. Sacked by the Arabs around 648, it was never rebuilt. To Egypt..........c. 560 -c. 525 Evelthon......................................569-525 To Persia...........c. 525-498 Siromos....................................fl. c. 525 Hersis.....................................fl. c. 515 Gorgos..................................500-499 d. 480 Onysilos......................................499-498 Gorgos (restored)..............................498-480 To Persia...............c. 490-410 Philaon.......................................480-465 Nicodemus.....................................465-450 Lacharidas Eventhes...................................fl. c. 450 Unknown king Avdimon....................................fl. c. 411 Evagoras I.................. 411-374 To Persia....................374-333 Nikocles......................................374-368 Evagoras II...................................368-351 Pnytagoras II....................................351-332 To Macedon.....................333-323 Nicocreon.....................................331-310 Menelaos...........................................310-306 To the Empire of Antigonus.........................306-301 General Cypriot sequence thereafter............301 BCE-c. 648 CE Μεσαιωνική Εποχή *Γουίδων (Guy of Lusignan) (1192-1194) *Αμαλάριχος Α' (Amalric II of Jerusalem|Amalric of Lusignan) (1194-1205) (Amaury) *Ούγος Α' (Hugh I of Cyprus|Hugh I) (1205-1218) *Ερρίκος Α' (Henry I of Cyprus|Henry I]] (1218-1253) (Le Gros) *Ούγος Β' (Hugh II of Cyprus|Hugh II) (1253-1267) (Huguet) *Ούγος Γ' (Hugh I of Jerusalem|Hugh III) (1267-1284) *Ιωάννης Α' (John II of Jerusalem|John I) (1284-1285) *Ερρίκος Β' (Henry II of Jerusalem|Henry II) (1285-1324) **Αμαλάριχος Β' (Amalric of Tyre) (1306-1310), Regent and usurper *Ούγος Δ' (Hugh IV of Cyprus|Hugh IV) (1324-1359) *Πέτρος Α' (Peter I of Cyprus)(1359-1369) *Πέτρος Β' (Peter II of Cyprus) (1369-1382) (Perrin) *Ιάκωβος Α' (James I of Cyprus) (1382-1398) *Ιάνος (Janus of Cyprus) (1398-1432) *Ιωάννης Β' (John II of Cyprus) (1432-1458) *Charlotte (1458-1464) and 1459-1464 with her husband Louis of Savoy *Ιάκωβος Β' (James II of Cyprus) (1464-1473) (Jacques le Bâtard) *Ιάκωβος Γ' (James III of Cyprus) (1473-1474) *Αικατερίνη (Catherine Cornaro]] (1474-1489) Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κύπρος *[[]] Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *